


A Moment Alone

by emilyswritings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zevran Fluff, dragon age one shot, zevran one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyswritings/pseuds/emilyswritings
Summary: Zevran never expected to find love during the Blight; especially not with the woman he was meant to kill. During a trip to the Brecilian Forest, he and Ruby Surana finally get a moment alone.





	A Moment Alone

“Come on, Zev!” Ruby exclaimed as she ran through the forest. The canopies of the trees cast a shade on the area, but some sunlight was still peeking through, painting speckles of gold on the ground.  
“Slow down, Ruby!” he replied. She took every turn she found, even though she had absolutely no idea where she was going.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t keep up old man?”  
“Oh, you’re on!” Zevran sprinted towards Ruby, threw her over his shoulder and ran to a nearby stream. Their laughter could be heard for miles, and it was nice to be distracted from the Blight, even just for a few hours. Zevran put Ruby down, and was immediately bombarded with playful kisses. He often wondered what would have happened if he’d killed her, or if she’d decided to kill him. He never expected to become her friend, let alone her lover. Nonetheless, he was grateful for the way that things turned out.  
‘I wouldn’t trade this for anything,’ he thought, as he wrapped his arms around Ruby, looked at her glittering brown eyes, and said: “You’re one of a kind, my love.”  
“How so?”  
“You recruited me to your party when minutes earlier, I tried to kill you. But I’m glad you did.”  
“I’m glad too.”  
She tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek. “I love you more than anything, Zev… Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“I never thought I’d find love after all the things I’d done. But you make my heart race, and my stomach flutter with butterflies. I can’t quite put it into words.”  
“You don’t have to. I already know.”  
He took her hands in his and slipped a small ring encrusted with a ruby on her finger. “I want you to have this. Think of it as a promise that I will never stop loving you-“  
Before he could finish his sentence, she pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and ruffling his hair. Zevran let out a soft chuckle. 

He couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
